dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia '''COMPLETE Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Chartette vs Tusk PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Etielle vs Silver Fang A Monster Wolf from the good ol' days of YuGiOh vs a Cold Manipulation Knight. Who will the Wilderness claim? ---- Yoda vs Jubei Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Celica A. Mercury vs Corona Two White Mages clash! ---- Jin Kisaragi vs En-Eins Ice using Swordsman vs Reddai'd Ravaged Clone. ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Himiko Natsuno vs Brisela The "Dangan Tenshi" takes on someone nobody in Innistrad opposed as an Eldrazi... ---- Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Alva Edison THIS IS NOT A DBX; IT IS A DEATH BATTLE IN DISGUISE. ---- Dack Fayden vs Garrett (THIEF) Two Thieves with badass qualities. ---- Eko vs Rohan Kishibe WIP In a battle of art, who will add a lock to the other? ---- MEGA Raichu vs Shogunyan WIP Rival franchise mascots' most powerful forms clash! ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri WIP Lithomancers that lost a big fight, now face each other in one final fight. ---- Kiki vs Homura WIP Two Middle School level Ninjas, one Hetare, the other, heated, engage a battle of blades, & Loyalty...! ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- Shantae vs Mata Hari WIP Two attractive, seductive, heroines see who has worse flaws... ---- Dragon vs Sonsaku Hakufu WIP Dragon Breath vs Ecchi Foot. Who wins? ---- Hibari vs Itachi Uchida WIP Eye of the Beholder? Fuck that. ---- Fukua vs Satsuki WIP Will lab zer0 redeem themselves, or will the D.O.L.L. Program chastise them further before INDIVISIBLE is even ready for Pre-Order?! An era begins! ---- Nobunagun vs Black*Rock Shooter WIP Two other dimensional, OP Badass girls blow shit up! ---- Fuma Kotaro vs Miyabi WIP Antagonist Ninja square off to see who is more deserving of the Shinobi rank... ---- Yozakura vs Vi WIP ORAORAORA- Wait... Wrong franchise... ---- Juli & Juni vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: Hazama: Lives?! AHAHA! What are you, some sort of DROOLING MONKEY?! DOLLS, do not, have lives. THEY GOT JACKSHIT!!! Hint 2: They both come from the same fighting game series as a team. Hint 3: They come from an All Girl Fighting Game series... ---- Février vs ??? WIP Hint 1: A simple battle of guns, no over-the-top bullshit, just classic, simplistic, gunplay. ---- sora vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are War-Torn, Heartbroken souls... ;-; ---- Tenshi Hinanawi vs ??? WIP '''Hint 1: Both are angelic entities, except this one is created by a rival doujin Circle... MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain